<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROCKY HORROR MY CHEM SHOW by antisxcialbixch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348691">ROCKY HORROR MY CHEM SHOW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisxcialbixch/pseuds/antisxcialbixch'>antisxcialbixch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Episode: s02e05 The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Gen, My Chemical Romance References, Rocky Horror Picture Show References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisxcialbixch/pseuds/antisxcialbixch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by Twitter user v4mpiregerard: the My Chem boys are all at college together when the school wants to do an adaptation of the rocky horror picture show. Frank and Ray need credits to graduate and the only choice is to join the play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ROCKY HORROR MY CHEM SHOW~</p>
<p>CHAPTER ONE</p>
<p>Gerard’s pov</p>
<p>“GUYS!” I yelled making my way to Frank, Ray, and Mikey on the couch of our dorm. </p>
<p>“They're doing an adaptation of Rocky Horror for the drama department!!” I was a pretty big drama fan and I loved getting involved in the arts. “Are you guys going to audition with me?” I smiled at my friends and brother. </p>
<p>“Ok ok, Gee, calm down” Mikey told me. “One, I can't sing you know this and two, who would you even be?” He asked, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head at me. </p>
<p>“Uhh, Columbia? She's my favorite.” I said, pointing at myself like it was obvious. Me doing this caused Ray to smirk, Mikey to smile, and Frank to bark out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes because of your beautiful red hair.” I looked at him and pulled a box of red hair dye out of my backpack. </p>
<p>“Yes my soon to be red hair.” They all stopped smiling and laughing at me. They snapped their heads to the box containing the hair dye in it and looked at me like I was crazy. </p>
<p>“GERARD WAY!!!” Mikey yelled at me. “YOU ARE NOT DYING YOUR HAIR!” </p>
<p>“Why not?!” I argued back. “Ok; one, it may not look good and two, iT SAYS PERMANENT!!” he screamed out. “But-” i started “NO! I'm sorry but I feel like this is too much” he said, lowering his voice.</p>
<p>“Look I know you don't want me to but please hear me out. I really want to look the part for this.” I looked at them explaining as I went how this is one of my dreams to be included in one of my favorite plays. </p>
<p>Mikey sighed, standing up looking at me. </p>
<p>When we were younger I was always fascinated with plays and singing. Mikey was more into photography but always loved seeing me talk about shows and plays. </p>
<p>He says it's like a t.v. show that he lives with. And at a young age always asked me about the different things and helped me with lines when I needed help. </p>
<p>“Ok Gee you said it's one of your dreams. I can't crush that for you. I'll help you dye your hair for the role ok?” he asked me. </p>
<p>“Thanks Mikey.” I smiled going into the bathroom with him to get my hair done.</p>
<p>Frank’s pov<br/>“Do you think we should audition for the play with them?” I asked Ray. </p>
<p>“Hmm. no i think it would be- he started as our phones both went off. We looked at them and saw it was an email from the headmaster. </p>
<p>The email was basically telling us that we didn’t have enough credits to graduate and we needed to take one class to improve it. </p>
<p>“Did they say any classes to improve the score?” I asked. “Uhh, the only one is… drama.” Ray sighed. </p>
<p>“WHAT” I yelped “I don’t want to do drama though”  I whined. As much as I liked to sing and play guitar on stage, I hated actually performing on it. Maybe because I didn’t have to memorize lines.</p>
<p> That wasn't a problem for Gee though. Gerard wanted to be an actor for a long time and currently is now a drama major in college. Various students here only join the arts classes because they need to but Gerard wanted to join because they loved all things creative. </p>
<p>The door to the bathroom soon opened to Gerard and Mikey coming out of it. </p>
<p>Gerard had a towel on their head as they came out. We could see blond strands of hair as they sat down. </p>
<p>“What happened to you two?” they questioned noticing the sad looks on our faces. </p>
<p>“Well Gee we don’t have enough credits to graduate this year.” Ray told them, noticing the smile leaving their face. </p>
<p>I spoke up continuing where Ray left off, “So we need to sign up and do the play with you.” </p>
<p>A smile slowly inched its way back on their face as they squealed hugging us. “I promise you guys won’t regret this” they whispered to us “You're going to have fun I promise.”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>inspired by Twitter user v4mpiregerard: the my chem boys are all at college together when the school wants to do an adaptation of the rocky horror picture show. Frank and Ray need credits to graduate and the only choice is to join the play </p>
<p>warning a tiny bit of angst?? somebody cries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ROCKY HORROR MY CHEM SHOW~<br/>CHAPTER TWO</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Third person pov</p>
<p>Crowded. The auditorium was packed as the boys walked in seeing a bunch of seniors at their table. Meaning they had to sit at another table.</p>
<p>So they were wondering where to sit. Gee left the dorm to go to the auditorium a few minutes ago. So the boys went to look for them. </p>
<p>Soon Frank, Ray, and Mikey found Gerard sitting on stage behind the curtains. The three boys went up onto the stage to meet up with them on the stage. </p>
<p>“Guys!! Over here” Gee laughed calling the boys over to stage left. </p>
<p>As the boys looked over they saw a sign up sheet on the table Gee was sitting at. Frank looked at Ray as the two got a pen out and signed up for the auditions. </p>
<p>It was at this point that they then noticed Gee's name was not on the list. Maybe it was because the teachers know they audition a lot. So they didn't exactly need to sign up. </p>
<p>“Where were you guys?? You almost missed the sign up for auditions!!” they asked in shock of how late they had arrived. </p>
<p>“You’re the one who ran off Gee.” Mikey said to his older sibling, sitting next to them as he looked at the glittery costumes and stagehands in awe. </p>
<p>“Mikes?” Ray asked, snapping the younger boy out of his small trance. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I'm fine” he mumbled, still looking at the various costumes with eyes full of wonder. </p>
<p>Gee smiled, knowing that this is what they meant by Mikey being invested with theatre when they told their younger brother about it. </p>
<p>Gee suddenly clapped their hands, making Frank, Mikey, and Ray look at them. </p>
<p>“Ok. Frank honestly, you would probably kill it as Brad, the main protagonist of the film.” Gee said, running to show a drawing of a modified version of Brad's costume: a clean beige jacket, and a navy blue vest with a white long sleeve. </p>
<p>“... or maybe Eddie, y’know the one who my character has a crush on” they said, showing a short sleeved shirt, short ripped sleeve leather jacket, ripped jeans and platform boots with a chain going through the laces .</p>
<p>Frank raised his eyebrow at Eddie’s costume. “I may try out for him.” he said, trying to hide his excitement. </p>
<p>Gee smirked, turning to Ray to show him the character they thought he should play.</p>
<p>“Ok Ray. For you I thought maybe Magenta, one of Frank N. Furter’s helpers because of… well your hair. And yes she may be a girl but look at how i modified it.”</p>
<p> They squealed, showing a butler outfit instead of the maid outfit, platform shoes, and a kiss mark that could be placed on either his cheek or jaw.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Gee then said scratching their platinum blond hair. “OOH maybe YOU can play Brad!” they finally exclaimed causing Ray to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Alright Gee, I'll audition for him. He seems pretty interesting.” Ray smiled at his best friend.</p>
<p>“Great!!” they laughed looking at their brother, who was currently looking at the sign up sheet and at the costumes again. </p>
<p>“Mikey if you want to sign up you can y’know”  Gee said looking at their brother. </p>
<p>“I-” Mikey started, looking at his sibling. He then got up pulling Gerard with him to the right side of the stage.</p>
<p>“Hey M-mikey! What's going on, are you ok?” Gee yelped as they were practically dragged by their brother, trying to pull away from his grip.</p>
<p>“Woah, Mikes please calm down!! What's wrong?!” Gee gasped, trying to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“I- i want to audition-” the younger Way started. “B-but i’m scared that the directors are going to reject my audition”, he said shaking, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Mikey please, don't cry! It's ok!! Just calm down!” Gee said, hugging their brother trying to get him to calm down.</p>
<p>By this time a few people had already left the auditorium by now so it was pretty quiet. </p>
<p>Well all except for the soothing sounds Gee was letting out to calm down their brother. </p>
<p>&lt;&lt;&gt;&gt; </p>
<p>About a few minutes later, Gee woke up on the floor near the couch looking around to remember their  surroundings. As they sat up, they saw it was about 4:30. Frank and Ray were probably at a park writing music for Frank's band.</p>
<p>Gee looked up on the couch and saw their baby brother taking a nap, hair messed up as he shuffled in his sleep. Gee smiled softly, tapping Mikey’s shoulder as he had an idea (i am so sorry). </p>
<p>“Mmh Gee?” Mikey murmured, getting his glasses from the arm of the couch, rubbing his eyes and putting them on.</p>
<p>“Wake up little bro,” Gerard smiled “ i have somewhere i want to take you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikey sat up stretching. He tried remembering the events that happened before he slept. They vividly came back one by one but his main concern was almost breaking down sobbing on stage. </p>
<p>Gee allowed Mikey to wake himself up a little bit more so they could go to a place Mikey would enjoy. </p>
<p>“Come on!” Gee whispered, as to not cause a noise complaint. </p>
<p>“Where are we going,” Mikey grumbled, still trying to wake up some more. </p>
<p>“The costume vault. I have a key. Hurry” </p>
<p>“But isn’t that-”</p>
<p>“Shush and no, it's not breaking in, I swear!” Gee mumbled</p>
<p>The Way siblings ran to the costume area, hand in hand. Gee felt bad that their little brother wanted to audition so they wanted to do something that they knew Mikey would enjoy.  </p>
<p>After unlocking the vault, the teens stepped inside and turned on the lights, showing all the vibrant, glittery, and colorful costumes. Gee put in a code and text the administrators, so they knew where they were.</p>
<p>As soon as the costumes were on display, it was like a candy store. The kids went looking around to see the different costumes to look at. Especially Mikey, who was ecstatic to see all the costumes. </p>
<p>After an hour of fun, the siblings came out exhausted and happy. Mikey’s reason, feeling like he was finally involved with something artsy. He always loved putting on shows with his sibling for their parents, but growing up and puberty meant being pretty shy. At times he could be intimidating with always showing a poker face and having no emotions, but he was just shy. He wanted to do things and be involved that's all it was. But around his family and friends, the boy was a different person. No form of fear or being timid. </p>
<p>Gee’s reason for being happy, was seeing their brother so happy. And it was a rare site to see. Mikey’s smile was so big, it could make someone who was sad smile also. The main thing Gee loved doing was making their brother smile if he was sad. Both Frank and Ray could say with confidence (yall can too) that seeing the Way’s happy was their favorite thing in the world. Both of their smiles lit up a dark room, and their personalities made everybody feel accepted wherever they went.</p>
<p>“Thank you Gee” Mikey said, as they got back to the dorm crashing back on the couch. He took his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Gee grabbed a blanket and pulled it over their brother. “Night Mikey, and no problem” they said, ruffling their baby brother’s hair as they went to their room that they shared with Ray. getting in bed they turned out the lights and fell asleep hearing the faint snores of his brother and the faint breaths that they let out themself as they finally let his dreams take over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello guys thank you for reading this fic of mines! if seems at all similar it is because i had the same idea as one of my followers on twitter! Their story is called "Thank You Five" so please go ahead and check it out! <br/>and yes a few references i put are talking about the glee version of rocky horror for a little bit more inspiration!!<br/> feel free to follow me on twitter at antisxcialbixch !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>